yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Kocho Shuyona
'Kocho Shuyona is the Headmaster of Akademi High School. He is an upcoming faculty member in ''Yandere Simulator. ''' He is the reason behind some of Akademi High School's strange rules. According to Mysterious Tape #2, he is rumored to be bribing the police and media to stay away from the school for unspecified reasons. He has a secret personality, backstory, and role in the gameplay. He will not factor into gameplay, but he plays a large role in the game's backstory and lore. YandereDev would like a voice actor for him soon.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641852936516161537 He will work in the Headmaster's Office. Appearance Kocho has short dark brown hair and glasses. He wears a light blue shirt with a red tie under a green vest. He has light brown pants and dark brown shoes. In the 1980s, he wore a green jacket and held a blue file. Description "Kocho Shuyona is the headmaster of Yandere-chan's school. He is 59 years old, and he has held the same position since 1985, when the prestigious school first opened its doors. At the beginning of his career, he was a cheerful, optimistic, energetic young man who was full of hope for the future. However, over the course of his long tenure, his demeanor has changed drastically. He has become a cynical, pessimistic, world-weary old man who seems to have completely lost his faith in the world - especially its youth. What happened over the course of the past few decades to change this man in such drastic ways? What regrets does he live with? What kind of decisions will he make now, at the end of his career, now that he has so little to lose?"http://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ Personality He is a very stubborn person who does not want to admit that he has lost control of the situation at school. However, under extreme circumstances (for example, a whole class dying) he might allow the school to shut down.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668969530601766914 In Story Mode, he is close to retirement; he is world-weary, pessimistic, and cynical. In 1980s Mode, he is eager to begin work as the headmaster; he is energetic, optimistic, and cheerful. Trivia *If all teachers are killed, Kocho will walk around and discover their corpses.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/701307651230031873 *In the future, Yandere-chan will be able to take a picture of rivals breaking school rules and report them to The Headmaster or Genka Kunahito to get them expelled.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/663246107099598848 *The player will never get to kill Kocho. Although Yandere-chan is supposed to be able to kill every single NPC in the entire game except for the police, she will not be able to even meet him, thus not allowing her to kill him.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/628243125979328513 *Kocho will have his own cassette tapes.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661277980820242433 They will reveal some insight into Info-chan's classroom's location, and why there is a katana on school grounds.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667393536128520193 *To implement Kocho, YandereDev needs a voice actor who is able to voice both a young man and an old man. He is currently having trouble finding someone to do this.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1IXbfSuJexGEFLRxcUdv_pTQTpC6iEhTqPYcsHTIA48k/ Gallery Headmaster-young.png|Kocho in 1980s mode. Z8CotRJ.png|A silhouette of Kocho shown as a preview.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/54psak/is_this_headmaster/d85y0yz Owsg6xZ.png|A silhouette of 1980s Kocho. Capture-20161005-101529.png|Kocho banning the use of masks at school. Category:Characters Category:Unprogrammed Category:Unkillable Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Noninteractive Category:Adults Category:Faculty (Club) Category:1980s Characters